


Denial

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean is both jealous and possessive of his brother, but he's not open to admitting it.





	Denial

Dean Winchester didn’t have a jealous bone in his body, or so he told himself!  
Whenever anyone got physically too close to his brother, entering his personal space, it wasn’t jealousy which flared up in him, absolutely not! It was merely fear for Sam’s well-being. 

After all, even a tiny brunette like the one who was listing off the wonders of the latest design of laptop could suddenly morph into a rabid monster and hurt or even kill Sam without any chance of him defending himself. 

So when the girl moved in closer, brushing Sam's side, to illustrate the computer keyboard, Dean sauntered forward to poke his head over her shoulder.  
‘Can I listen in? I was thinking of buying one of these too,’ Dean said, the words accompanied by one of his most charming smiles. He didn’t care that the line was corny or that he’d no intention of buying a new laptop, all he wanted was to put himself between Sam and the girl. 

His main job was to protect his baby brother, after all!

As he edged his way between the two, Sam glared at him.  
If looks could kill, Dean thought to himself, Sam’s eyes would’ve lasered his head, but instead of a hole being drilled in his brain, all Sam did was to pronounce his name in the bitchiest of tones.  
‘Dean?!’

‘What? Just wanted to save this young lady from having to explain stuff all over again,’ he replied, green eyes radiating sincerity.

‘Why do you always do that, Dean?’ Sam exploded when they exited the store.  
Even though Sam had his new laptop tucked beneath his arm, a detail which should’ve made the younger Winchester smile and dance for the next few hours, his expression was as pissed as a bear who’d just had his lunch stolen from under his teeth.

‘Do what?’ Dean played the innocent card but there was no way he was winning this game.  
‘You know what! ‘ Sam almost yelled. ‘That ridiculous butting in you do when I’m talking to anyone.’

‘No I don’t! Well, not all the time, just when I think there might be a danger to your Gigantor ass.’  


‘And picking out a new laptop is now classified as a dangerous hunt? You know what, Dean. You’re just a jealous jerk who wants the exclusive on my time and when I spend it with anyone else, even an innocent shop girl, you go ballistic. This has got to stop. You’re exaggerating.’  
Sam slipped into the Impala, his face contorted in annoyance.

By contrast, Dean was smiling as he got behind the wheel.  
Sam’s moods didn’t last long, soon his pleasure at his new toy would overwhelm his irritation with him.  


Although he’d never admit it out loud, he DID want Sam all to himself; all his smiles, bitch faces and most of all his passionate loving addressed only to one Dean Winchester. 

He glanced over at his brother. Sam’s lips were still pressed tightly together in displeasure, but Dean knew that by tonight, those same lips would be kissing his own with the lust and desire that flared up between them at the other's touch. 

As he directed the Impala out of the parking lot, however, he decided he’d have to stop denying that he wasn’t jealous and possessive of his brother, but only to himself, of course!


End file.
